Her Empty Eyes
by The.Squint
Summary: He stared at her and hoped to see some life behind those great big eyes of hers, but there was none. She wasn’t there. Set after S2 E8 and Gene confronts Alex, but she's almost a completely different person. Why? Will Gene be able to find his Bolly again
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ashes to Ashes ... *sigh* **

**I have been writing, re-writing and re-writing the re-written for just under two months and now here it is! I hope that you enjoy =D **

**For those who read my ongoing Fic 'Let me go' I send my deepest apologies for my lack of updates, but I can tell you that one is on its way =D**

**Finally, I will respond to reviews - you guys rock! **

He looked up at the clock that hung lazily within his office, the second hand ticking robotically, its tiny sound thumping within his head as if it were a hammer knocking away at his skull. He focused his eyes and swore when he read the time. His fist collided with the solid wood of his desk, but rage had filled him so fiercely that he didn't feel any pain nor did he realise that all eyes within CID were on him, watching sadly as his anger escaped. He breathed deeply, but it didn't help, nothing could help him, not now.

He had believed that today would be the day, like he had believe every day before this one that she would walk through those double doors and back into his life dressed in that white leather jacket, her dark hair fashionably curled and wearing that smile that he missed dearly. He had believed that today would be the day that everything would go back to the way it was, the way it had been before this, before that night.

However, looking up at the clock Gene knew that it wouldn't be today, nor would it be tomorrow or the next day or the next day or the next day. He was beginning to believe that perhaps that day would never come and that his life as it was now would never change and he would have to live with this heart breaking disappointment every minute of his life. This thought tore him apart. He physically felt as if lions were tearing away at his insides, destroying him and leaving a sad empty shell.

He stood up and paced silently, still all eyes in CID staring at him in silent shock. They had all seen him look at the clock every day and swear when he realised the time, they had all seen him punch his desk in momentary fury, but never once had they seen him stand, never had he taken any kind of action. Everybody stopped and every eye in the room followed him as they watched and waited for his next move.

The questions that swirled within his mind tormented his soul. He had done this to her and he knew it, there wasn't a single day that went by that he didn't think about what he had done and how it had destroyed her as well as him. He would give everything he owned just to be able to steal that second back from time and save her soul along with his breaking one.

But he couldn't. He couldn't.

He lashed out in anger and kicked his metal bin, causing it to bend inwards as it sped across the room colliding with the opposite wall.

The whole department was silent; the only sound was Gene's rapid breathing.

His eyes found his clock yet again and his anger bubbled, "Fuck this" grabbing his coat Gene stormed from his office and through the sea of on looking faces. It _would_ be today he told himself, he would personal see to it.

***

_The cold air had whipped at his face as he had stood amongst the bodies of corrupt police officers, some battered and defeated cowering on the floor while others were still desperately trying to plead their innocence. The sight had sickened him; these were the men that he worked alongside, whom he had given his respect freely and to think that he had once thought of these men as his brothers repulsed him. He remembered his speech to Scarman only last year about how they were unbreakable and as he had absorbed the scene that had been in front of him he didn't know whether to laugh or beat the crap out of somebody._

_But he would have much rather have been standing there, then knelt here holding this man in his arms for what they both knew were his last few seconds on this earth. Just another corrupt office Gene knew he was, but underneath it all he just a man who had been dragged, unwillingly, into the world of corruption. He had heard him say it himself._

"_When I joined the force, I believed Alex. They took that away from me"_

_But he had to shot him._

_He had no other choice._

_He was going to shot his Bolly, there was no other option._

_Now, as he looked down upon his face he took pity on him. He knew that he shouldn't because men like him was the reason behind everything he had been fighting against, but he could see that he was sorry, and that was good enough. "D'yer remember? Young copper, ready t'put the world t'rights. Y'were spick and span and very proud, y'remember that? 'Old onto that thought, it's a good 'n" _

_He felt as he exhaled for the last time, his eyes flickered shut and his body sagged under the weight of death. He couldn't take his eyes off him. He was sure that he had seen this man before. He looked so familiar, but where? _

_Before he could question anymore he heard a yelp of fear escape Alex along with the crack of a gun, disturbing the stillness of the air. Within a second he was holding his gun at his side ready to shot the woman whom he had shared a night with only a few hours previous, the woman who was now holding a gun to his Bolly's head._

"_I don't believe this, where's me bleedin' money?"_

"_It's over Jeannette, whatever he offered you to get between us, it was all a lie. T's over love. Let her go"_

_He raised his gun and positioned it, tightening his grip as his eyes pierced those of Jeannette, her eyes filled with hate and anger. _

_Then something happened within that common sense lacking, psycho-bollocks filled brain of Drake's as she began shouting "Just do it!" and like the bloody impatient woman she was had taken it amongst herself to break free with a sharp elbow into Jeanette's stomach, causing her to fire, which then in turn caused Gene to accidentally pull the trigger on his gun whilst ducking from her bullet._

_Then, he looked up to see a crouching Jeannette running, while his Bolly was clasping her side, faced mixed with shock and pain as slowly the colour drained from her rose coloured cheek to a very painful white._

_Unbreakable he had said and yet throughout all the corruption and mistrust it had been him who had severed the final tie between them with a bullet, it had been his gun that had pierced her smooth skin with his bullet, it had been him..._

_His mind couldn't take it in, refused to. He just stood in disbelief until she began to drop to the floor. His mind began screaming a thousand words, but he didn't have time to listen to them, only one thought got through._

"_Bolly"_

_He walked over to her and stood and watched as the blood began to seep through her shirt, through her fingers and onto her jacket that she wore so often. _

_He couldn't move. Didn't want to move, because he knew if he moved to her and held her in his arms he would say his goodbyes and she would never return to him. He wouldn't let that happen, not if there was air left in his lungs. He wouldn't take her in his arms no matter how much he ached to do so because he knew that everybody he held within his arms had died, whether he cared if they did or not, but they always did; Sally, Harry Woolf, the copper of whom was only a mere few meters from him and he would not do it to her, he wouldn't. _

_He stared down at her and felt a wave of nausea as a memory rose to the surface "I'm doin' this without you, and if yer dare t'get in my way I swear to God I will kill you" he continually stared at her unaware of his team joining his side one by one, looking from Drake to his smoking gun that was still placed firmly in his hand. _

_He hadn't killed her. No, there was no way his Bolly would be defeated that easily, it would take a whole lot more than one lousy bullet to take her off his hands, his mind shouted desperately. Despite thinking this Gene couldn't believe it and as he saw her eyes slowly flicker close he had to use everything that was left of him to stop himself from to collapsing to the floor._

"_Bolly?" his voice was as small as a whisper and he felt his eyes begin to burn, but he couldn't take his gaze off her._

"_Bolly?" It was as if this was the only word he was able to say and the he felt it; the first tear fall, leaving a glistening trail down his cheek. _

_***_

He stormed up the stairs harvesting an almost animal like anger; his body hot from rage, his vision blurred and his fists clenched. He hadn't been up these steps in almost three months, but this thought never crossed his mind, his mind was too busy trying to keep his borderline rage under control.

Upon reaching her door he was trembling and when he spoke his voice quivered "Drake!" It had been a long time since he had called her that.

His fist collided with the door and it was surprising that he didn't pull it from its hinges.

"Drake, open this bloody door!"

He listened for any sound of movement, not that he expected any, Luigi had been keeping Gene updated on how much alcohol a day she was consuming and he would be surprised if she was conscious let alone able to walk to the door. Still, he listened and stupidly hoped for her to open the door to him looking ready to join him in his quest in removing the scum from the streets of London. However, he heard nothing and this only made his anger worse.

He thumped the door three more times. Loud, sharp bangs.

"I know yer in there, now open-this-door-Drake, before I open it for yer"

Again he was greeted with silence, his imprisoned fury finally broke free and he lost control "DRAKE OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR" his mind swirled and all he could see was red.

His only thought was to see her and let her see what she was doing to him, how she was the reason for his breakdown. He took a step backwards and braced himself for impact; lifting his leg he put every ounce of what was left of himself into kicking the door down and allowing him access to the woman of whom had turned his life upside down and inside out.

The wood splintered and the door flew inwards, without any hint of doubt he entered the familiar apartment. It was suddenly as if he was walked into his mind which held his most treasured memories; he began seeing flashing images of the many nights he had spent up here, drinking away the good and bad times with her, just them in a world that didn't revolve around the shit that was the streets of London.

Returning to reality he stood and listened, but heard nothing. A slight twinge of panic sparked through him. _Where is she?_ He began pacing through the apartment, treading over empty wine bottles, plenty of dirty glasses and all the other shit that had been thrown unmercifully onto the ground. It was hard to find a piece of carpet that wasn't covered by something or that had some kind of alcohol stain across it.

He walked through the front room.

The kitchen.

The bedroom.

Then he found her, curled up on her bathroom tiles asleep in nothing more than an old shirt, shivering from the cold. The air within this tiny space was stale and heavy and beside her sat two empty bottles of wine. The sight repulsed him. He thought that having a near death experience was meant to make a person embrace life and live it to the full, but no, not for her, it had had the complete opposite effect.

He shook his head and swore under his breath. This wasn't his Bolly, never would she let something so minor as a bullet plunge her into this kind of state.

She looked like a child, her small frame drowning in the large shirt, her face blotchy and without make-up, her hair unattained. He growled quietly as he walked towards her, his shadow covered her completely as he bent down to pick her up. Her body as loose as a rag doll as he gently moved her from the tiles and into the warm comfort of her bed.

She stirred lightly "Molly, I'm sorry... Molls... I'm coming, coming back to you" she twisted slightly as if in a bad dream and all the rage that Gene had been holding onto disappeared as he lightly perched himself on the edge of her bed, careful not to wake her.

"What's 'appened ter you Alex?"

**I hope that you enjoyed it and would love to hear your views! TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ashes to Ashes ... *sigh* **

**Here it is, the second chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to everyone who is reading and a huge thank you to those who have reviewed so far =D **

**So seat back, relax and enjoyyyy!**

* * *

He sat slumped against her bedroom wall as he watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful in whatever dream she may be experiencing, but he knew different, he had _seen_ different and he knew that she was far from peaceful. Her hair fell across her face as she lay entwined within the duvet cover; one of her arms was placed over her head while the other was lost somewhere beneath her pillow, the setting sun rays that poured in though the window enlightened half of her body and looking at her as she was now Gene found it impossible to feel the anger he had felt for her only a few hours ago.

He sighed, desperate to uncover and destroy whatever ties this woman had over him. He knew that if any other D.I. whether it be male or female acted in the way she had, then he would have given them an ear-full like they had never heard before and if it was a male then he would throw in a good slap just for the fun of it, but with Drake it was different. When he had seen her on that bathroom floor in the state she was in he could hardly contain his disgust, but now looking at her she looked so beautiful he never wanted her to wake. He only wished he knew what kind of power she held over him so he could remove it and finally be free of her; be free to think of anything that wasn't her, be free to close his eyes and see anything besides her face and be able to go off into a daydream without imagining the many ways in which he could make her scream his name. Though, he knew that he would never know and that these seemingly invisible ties would never break. He was hers, unwillingly, for good.

He looked down at his watch and swore when he saw the time, this time not from anger, but from shock. He had been watching her sleep for over two hours now, _no wonder me bum 'as bloody gone numb._ It didn't matter though; he knew that had to speak to her, which was his whole reason for coming. This silence between them had gone on for long enough, he had given her the time and space he though she had needed, but now he realised that she had only got worse since that day at the hospital and that he would need to put an end to it and if it took him a lifetime it would be worth it to see her smile once more. He hadn't seen her smile in nearly three months now and how he missed it, but if that meant he would have to wait all night until she woke up then he would do so.

He thought about that day in the hospital and still he couldn't make heads or tails of it. He hadn't expected her to forgive him straight away, in fact he would be surprised if she had decided to forgive him at all and he hadn't expected her to return to work straight away, but he had expected her to return eventually. Yet, three months on and he _still_ didn't know if he was forgiven and it was driving him insane, she had told everyone the truth of what had happened that night and how it was an accident, however his forgiveness was still in question. Still she hadn't returned to work; instead, as Luigi would tell him every night, Drake was drinking almost four bottles a day and Luigi would constantly nagged Gene over his growing concern for her. Now he could finally see what Luigi was talking about and it scared him more that any piece of London shit ever could.

_***_

_Again he had taken the risk to sneak into see her; he just _had_ to see her again. Somehow she seemed smaller being surrounded by all those different tubes and wires, she didn't look like that confident annoyingly accurate Bolly of his and it broke his heart .He knew, however, that despite what the doctors had said she was going to wake up because he knew her better than anyone and she _would_ wake up. He knew that she was too bloody stubborn not to and he knew any chance to shout at him she seem to enjoy and seeing as he was the one who had shot her, Gene knew she was righteous to plenty hours of screaming. Therefore, he knew that it was only a matter of time before she was up and annoying him once more._

_Trouble is time was the one thing he was running out of... and fast. By the looks of it more and more people seemed to be turning against him by the minute, his face splashed across the media making it chancy to even breath. Still, it had been two months since the shooting and the only time he had been to see her was on that first day when they had brought her in. _

_He knew that sneaking to see her was dangerous for fear of being caught, but it was worth the risk and also easy as the window was left open._

_He knew this may be the last time he may get to see her before she woke up, because she would wake up, and so he burned her face into his memory because God knows how long it would be before she was awake and clearing his name. Having had to ditch the Quattro, reluctantly, knowing that it would be easily spotted he was now travailing on foot and so the sooner she decided to wake the better._

_He stepped towards her "'ey Bollyknickers" he felt stupid speaking to her and yet it was oddly comforting "Yer look awful, but considerin'... y'know?... Yer could look a lot worse, tho' that's probably not what yer wanna 'ear." _

_He moved closer to her and let his hand hover over hers, not knowing whether he should touch her, whether he had the right. He placed his hand back at his side and sighed "I know I've already told yer this Alex, but yer need t'wake up. It's gettin' serious now – I've 'ad to ditch me bloody Quattro and I can't even go into me local for me fags." He wished he could know if she could hear him or not, but if there was even the smallest chance that she _could_ then he was going to say what needed to be said. "Yer know that I never meant t'hurt yer, yer know that don't yer Bolls? I could never..." He sighed again "you 'n me we're in this together and I know that the things I said was wrong, but yer gotta understand that I was... Alex, all I wanted was the truth." The memory of that night still stung whenever he dared to think of it "But I can promise yer that all of that... we'll put it behind us and get things back to normal 'eh? Jus you 'n me Bolls." Again his hand hovered over hers, he wanted to touch her, just to feel her skin against his was something he had taken for granted until this and now it was the smallest things about her he missed; her smile, her eyes , her touch. He missed _her_. "I know that yer probably 'ate me, but I need yer Bolly, now more than ever. You once told me that I was the only think yer could rely on and now I'm relying on you to get me out of this mess. The Gene Genie does not belong in a cell and yer the only one who can prove that." He finally let his hand take hers and he grazed his thumb lightly over her knuckles "The doctors 'ave been saying that you may not wake up, but I know you will Bolly, because I _know_ you. Now it's up ter you ter prove 'em wrong and come back. Come back ter me Alex, don't you leave me, I can't do this on me own, none of it." He stared at her face, void of any expression and it was then that he felt lonelier than he had for the past two months wondering through London on his own. All he wanted was a sign to know that she understood and that she had heard him. Anything. _

_He looked down at her hand that was still within his own and raised it to his lips, kissing it lightly before placing it delicately at her side. He turned to leave when he saw it, it was faint, hardly noticeable, but it had caught his attention. His heart rate tripled and he began to sweat nervously. He waited, wishing that what he had seen had in fact happened, but slowly as the time went by the disappointment was almost unbearable. Just when he decided that he had imagined the whole thing he saw it again and this time he was sure; Alex had moved her hand, the one that only moments ago he had been holding._

_Being no doctor, he didn't know if it was usual for coma patients to twitch and so he decided not to gain any doctor's advice over it, getting himself arrested because of it, until it was absolutely sure that it meant something. He waited, unmoving and barely breathing as slowly he watch the movements increase and soon a sound erupted from her throat a light gravely groan and he knew it meant something. "Shit. She's waking up"_

_He ran to the door "SHE'S WAKING UP" he shouted to anybody that would listen, hopefully a doctor, before rushing back to her side._

"_Alex, Alex? Can you 'ear me? Bolly? Say somethin'" he had his hands on both of her shoulders, shaking her lightly as one of the nurses waltzed in. He shot a quick glance at her before turning his attention back to Alex, he was sure she had mumbled something. This was it, she was finally waking up. The moment he had been waiting and dreaming about for months was here and if he was a poof he would have cried. _

_He then heard a much panicked nurse begin to shout "Let go of her. I'm calling the police!" instantly, he let go of Alex's shoulders and walked up to the very frightened looking nurse, she must have been warned about him, Gene the man whom had shot this poor woman, not knowing it was an accident, but she would know the truth soon enough, as would everybody else. Bolly was waking up, she was coming back to him and she would finally clear his name. _

"_Make sure yer tell 'em that the Gene Genie says ello and while yer at it would yer very kindly tell 'em that D.I. Drake is wakin' up and once you've done that GO FIND A BLOODY DOCTOR!" The nurse seemed stunned by his words and stood motionless for a second unsure of what she should do. Gene offered her some words of encouragement "Doctor, now, GO!"_

_She ran to the door and shouted for assistance before joining Gene beside Alex. It all became a blur after that; suddenly the room was surrounded by doctors all shouting words that Gene couldn't understand, he was being pushed from side to side, always in somebody's way, but then he heard it and he thought he hadn't ever heard her sound more beautiful than he did then, Alex's voice as small as it was silenced everybody in the room._

"_Bout time Bolly" he pushed through the many white coats and took her hand._

"_Gene?" her voice was small and gravely and her eyes open, God he had forgotten how beautiful they were; the deepest brown with a hint of sparkling green. _

"_Yeah, I'm 'ere love" he smiled down at her, the first smile he had felt in over two months._

_An unsure voice came from behind him "Excuse me Mr Hunt, but you can't be here"_

"_The 'ell I can't" he didn't even turn around to see who had had the stupidity to accuse him of having no right to be here with his Bolly, he was too busy staring at Alex, she was more mesmerising now then she had ever been._

"_I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave" the same voice spoke._

"_I'm not goin' anywhere" still his eyes smothered her._

"_Mr Hunt, you are under investigation for the attempted murder of this woman and so I am going to ask you, one more time, to leave before we remove you" _

"_I'd like to see you try" he scoffed._

"_Okay, can somebody call security" shuffling sounds came from behind him and he knew that his time was running short._

"_Right then Bolls looks like I'm runnin' low on time 'ere but... I knew you'd come through for me Bolly, I knew you'd..." He stopped when he saw the sadness that overcame her "Bolls?"_

"_Why did you bring me back?" her voice as small as a whisper as her bottom lip quivered. _

_He stared at her in disbelief unsure of what to say, she was on the verge of tears but why? He opened his mouth, but nothing helpful came out "Bolly... I – "_

" – _I was finally home and you brought me back here" her voice that was still rough was beginning to gain power as the first tears fell "I... I was..s finally back with M...M...Molly and you brought me back here!" Gene swallowed nervously completely stunned._

"_SEND ME BACK!" her tears now unstoppable as her voice grew in strength the real pain in her tone was evident._

"_Bolly, c'mon snap out of it, you are back, yer 'ome. Back where you belong"_

_She spoke through gritted teeth "This will _never_ be my home. My home was back there and YOU brought me back. It's always you! I will never forgive you Gene. Never!"_

_He staggered backwards as if the words that had just come from her mouth had psychically hit him square in the chest, stealing the air from his lungs and blocking his airway. He left the room, unable to stand it any longer and yet as he walked down the corridor her hysterical screams could be heard, a sound that haunted him still._

_***_

He closed his eyes tight and rested his head against the wall behind him trying desperately to remove the sound of her cries from his mind. He hadn't seen her since that day, one month ago, simply because the thought of her repeating those words to him was strong enough to keep him away. He knew that if he heard her say those words to him again everything that was left of him would crumble.

She held his life, unknowingly, in her hands.

He needed a drink. Heading back out into the kitchen, bottles upon bottles of vodka, whisky, wine along with everything else sat either empty of discarded on the floor, work surface and even in the sink.

"C'mon Bolls" he spoke under his breath as he looked around desperately at the shithole that she was living in, completely different to the orderly household only three months previous.

He chose one of the whisky bottles and cleaned out a glass before pouring himself a generous measure, and gulped it down it one; the poisonous burning ran down his throat and straight through into his stomach. He drank another and another, trying to prepare himself emotionally, ready for the battering his heart was expecting when she woke.

He quietly walked back into the bedroom to find Alex Drake lying in bed, eyes open looking up at the ceiling. "Thought it would be at least another week before you came looking after me" her voice was low and quite, her eyes remained on the ceiling.

"Yeah well, I'm jus' full of surprises me" he stood sheepishly at the corner of the doorframe.

"What do you want Gene?" she turned to face him and her eyes seemed almost lifeless, they looked straight through him without that sparkle that they once contained.

"You 'n me Alex are gonna 'ave a little chat"

**Thank you to everyone again! If you'd be so kind as to leave me a review I would very much appreciate it and respond =D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone and thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who have been reading and to those who have been reviewing, it really does mean a lot to me =D **

**Enjoy everyone...**

"_What do you want Gene?"_

"_You 'n me Alex are gonna 'ave a little chat"_

She placed both of her hands at either side of her head and rubbed her temples in circulatory motions, her eyes were squeezed shut, her body and mind obviously exhausted.

"'angover I see"

She didn't reply.

"Not surprisin' with the amount of alcohol in 'ere"

Still no reply.

"Talk to me Alex" his voice filled with a kind of sharpness along with a very real desperation.

She threw her hands from her head onto her bed, in an almost childish tantrum way "What do you want me to say?"

"Oh, well I was wonderin' yer opinion on the weather. Shit don't yer think?" the sarcasm literally dripping from his voice.

She winced at his booming voice and her hands again began rubbing at her head in a desperate attempt to relieve the pressure "Can't we just do _this_ another day?"

"No we are doing it now!" the anger that had disappeared seemed to erupt, starting from the pit of his gut and began spreading through his entire body; he took a deep breath and slowly ascended on her while speaking "Now I am done with waitin'! Waiting for you to wake up and waiting for you to bloody get over this whole thing! I am telling you now Drake that if you think I am gonna watch while yer wallow in your own self pity then you are very much mistaken! You are my D.I. and you will bloody well start acting like it, is that understood?" his eyes bore into hers as he stood over her as she lay helplessly on the bed.

"Piss off" her voice little more than a hiss and he could see she was angry, but it wasn't like the usual anger which he usually saw in her. The anger that was usual fuelled by her fire and passion, he remembered how her eyes would brighten with rage, only now she seemed to have no fire, no passion, nothing.

How dare she be the one to sit there and piss her life away, okay so she had been shot... By him... but he had been shot plenty of times and he had never hit rock bottom. She had no right to make him feel the way he did, like he was worse than the scum he hunted every day, he had already had to live with the thought of killing his D.I. for two months, he had had to live with that _guilt,_ wasn't that enough for her? As well as this everybody that he once trusted had turned against him leaving him to face this alone and now she had the nerve to treat him like shit. He had been through enough already, hadn't he?

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her forcefully from the bed until she was standing in front of him and for the first time he noticed how bloodshot her eyes were and how dark the rings were around them. She wasn't sleeping, that much was obvious, but what he really wanted to know was why? This couldn't all be because of being shot, could it? No, his Bolly was stronger than that and he would place everything he owned on that fact, he pleaded with her once more.

"Jus'... Talk t'me"

She simply stared at him for a while, her lifeless brown eyes staring into his, the silence between them building into an almost unbearable tension "What's the point?" her voice a whisper as she barged past him and he quickly followed her into the kitchen. He watched, the anger growing, as she filled a glass with red wine before skilfully drinking the content.

He watched her re-fill her glass in disgust and was glad that he had had his glasses of whisky because he knew _without_ that naturally numbing substance the pain he was experiencing now would have torn him apart. However, like always when feeling emotional pain, the Gene Genie turned it into rage.

She seemed to deny his existence as he stood watching her drink yet another glass, his blood boiling at the sight. He knew that he could shout, scream, throw things around the room, but she wouldn't respond; no amount of anger would break through her protective walls, he needed something that would hurt her. Only then would he break through.

"Who's Molly?" he recalled her mumbled sleeping rambles only a few hours ago and knew that mentioning this person would hurt her, perhaps as much as she was hurting him and then maybe she would know what she was doing to him.

At the mention of her name she dropped her newly emptied wine glass and didn't even flinch as it shattered in to a million pieces upon colliding with the kitchen tiles. His eyes quickly darted to the broken shards scattered across the ground before returning to hers.

"Don't you _dare_ mention her name" her voice filled with fury, quivering from both anger and tears and he knew that he had overstepped an unknown line, but at that point he didn't care.

"I 'eard yer say it while sleeping. Who is she?"

He watched as her bottom lip began to tremble and she gasped lightly in a desperately effort to hold back the oncoming tears. She marched forwards, unworried over the glass shards everywhere and threw her open palm across his face, causing a hot sting to throb against his cheek. His head turned slightly to the right from the force of impact and a memory emerged.

***

_He had stood before her with his heart on his sleeve, something he had never done before; eyes wide and breathe still. He needed her more than ever in that moment to put her trust into him and to tell the truth, whatever that may be, but she hadn't and instead she had hurt him, the pain of which still tore away at his tired body._

_He just stared at her before him, she just _kept_ talking shit. Not once did she look at him, really look at him and see what she was doing to him. Maybe she did, and just didn't care. _

" – _and we have to bring Summers down" Hearing this sentence, he couldn't take anymore, if he had to hear another lie come out of her mouth he would do something that he would regret. _

"_I'm formally suspendin' yer" His hands shook lightly with rage and his heart rate was faster than after a ten mile run. He watched her eyes widen lightly in shock, but he gained little satisfaction from it. What he really wanted was to hurt her as much as she was hurting him. _

"_But you can't do that" her voice was small._

"_Me organ grinder, you monkey. Give" he held out his hand and could feel his open palm, cold with sweat, lightly tremor, his other hand still held the untouched whisky glass and gripped it tight, trying to keep himself from throwing it across the room. He stood waiting, he would not take it from her forcefully as he wanted her to pass it over to him and he wanted to watch as she lost the only thing that she seemed to care about because maybe _then_ she would understand._

_He watched as she forcefully threw the warrant card onto his deck with a loud thud. He broke eye contact for the first time as he used his still outstretched arm to retrieve it. He looked down quickly at the picture within the card and then looked at her now, panting from anger and a new wave of fury washed over him. He had respected and believed in her more than anyone since Sam and he had given what little trust he had left in the world to her, thinking that she was the one thing he could rely on, but he was wrong and now everything that he once was, he was no more, she had ruined him. _

_He slowly ascended on her, never once taking his eyes off hers._

"_I really thought you 'n me, I thought we were the ones, we 'ad a connection" his voice quite, he had no energy to shout. _

_He watched as her eyes glistened with tears as they slowly began to fill, her face etched with sadness and yet he felt nothing, he refused to feel something for her because she was nothing to him. Not anymore. _

"_We do" her voice quivered as she chocked back a sob. He couldn't believe her, no matter how much he wanted to because he _knew_ what she was now and he knew that if he was to believe her it would only end in pain, his pain, and he didn't think that he could take anymore._

"_You can't tell me the truth" he tried to hide his emotions, to keep his polished poker face on, but he knew that his eyes gave him away, they always did. Does that D.I of yours notice those eyes? Jeanette's words rung through his mind as he continually stared at her and secretly held a small piece of useless hope that she would see what his eyes were telling her and that she _would_ tell him the truth because then he would know that she was still his Bolly. _

"_I did. I know you can't possible comprehend it but I did" what shocked him, even now, was how convincing she was. She had everything; the tears, the quivering voice, the pouted lips, all of which just added to his already heart-breaking pain and _this_ added to his anger. How could he ever have given his trust to her? All those nights drinking and laughing at Luigi's, every case they solved, every moment that they every shared now meant shit. She had taken it all and was throwing it back at him, showing him what a fool he really was for thinking that she was something special when in fact she was nothing more than a liar... she was pathetic. He tilted his head upwards so that he was looking sown at her like the scum she was becoming. The scum she was._

"_y'know its jus' struck me how truly cold you are Drake. Y'told me once yer had a daughter" he saw as she released a small pocket of air, her eyes narrowed. He had her attention and he didn't care what he said now, he was too numb to care. "Y'dont phone 'er, y'never talk 'bout 'er, never try 'n see 'er"_

_Within a second her open palm had collided with his face._

_***_

He stood there in her kitchen, his cheek throbbing from the impact when he realised something; he realised that both slaps were filled with the same passion, the same force and he knew it was because it was for the same reason.

"_Y'told me once yer had a daughter"_

"_Who's Molly?"_

"_I 'eard yer say it while sleeping. Who is she?"_

"_Y'dont phone 'er, y'never talk 'bout 'er, never try 'n see 'er"_

"_Molly, I'm sorry... Molls... I'm coming, coming back to you"_

He frowned "Molly... She's yer daughter" he didn't even need her to confirm it because he already knew. He lifted his head and watched as she slowly fell apart. He could see her anger that she felt for this place and for _him_ evaporate and replaced with pure heartbreaking pain that even hurt him, no matter how much he told himself that she was nothing to him and that he was only in her apartment tonight because she was his D.I and it was about time she came back to work, in this moment, as he watched her fall to her knees, sobs racking her entire body, her soul broken he knew that he could not hide from the fact that she was his everything.

He walked over to her and picked her up forcefully; one arm under her knees and the other on her back and began carrying her to the sofa. Before he had even taken one step forward, she started banging at his chest with weak fists, screaming at him to release her. However, in her state she was no match for his strong form, but that didn't mean that the desperation in her voice didn't cut right through him.

"G...Gene! Put... m... me down! DON'T t...t...touch me! LET ME GO!" her wailing similar to that of a small child's tantrum as he mercilessly dropped her onto the sofa where she instantly curled up into a tight ball and cried uncontrollably. He stood helpless, unable to rip his eyes form her despite how much he hated the scene before him. He wanted to take her in his arms and do whatever she wanted just to make her smile again; he would change the stars if he knew that was what she wanted. However, he couldn't move, his body completely frozen, his eyes mesmerised by her quivering frame.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there, staring at her, before she began to calm down. Soon, silence filled the apartment; neither of them moved or make a sound, both waiting for the other to make the first move.

He spoke with a voice that sounded gentle and comforting, unlike his own. "Bolly?" This simple word that between them meant so much.

"Don't call me that... Please, just... don't" her voice muffled as her head was still hidden beneath her arms, as she sat curled in the corner of the sofa.

There it was again, that anger; slowly it boiled under his skin. "Fine" after a moment's silence he began pace as he tried to gather his thoughts. She raised her head slightly and squinted at the light within the apartment, her hair was pressed against her face as his eyes collided with hers and what he saw made him ache, her eyes that were once so warm and passionate now looked lifeless; her irises that once held a certain twinkle were now lifeless black gems, dead to the surrounding world.

He stared at her and hoped to see some life behind those great big eyes of hers, but there was none. She wasn't there. She looked like his Bolly alright, hell, she even sounded like her and yet searching her eyes he knew that this wasn't her. No, his Bolly wasn't there anymore. She was gone. _C'mon Bolly please_.

"So when 'yer cuming back ter work?" he had tried the softly softly approach and now he was going to do this his way.

"What?" she raised her eyebrows at him in an almost mocking manner.

"I said when – are – yer – cuming – back – ter – work?"

"Well technically I'm still under suspension. Remember?" her words sharp and filled with hate.

"Well not anymore"

She laughed a small, sad, anger filled laugh "No?"

"No"

"Well then..." she sat up slowly and sniffed lightly before standing and squaring up him. It had been a long time since she had done this, too long in fact. Yet, it wasn't the same because as he looked into her eyes he still couldn't see her, not the real her, not his Bolly. She spoke in a whisper "I quit"

For a moment he said nothing, still trying to overcome the shock, but his poker face stayed on and when he spoke he surprised himself at how truly angry he sounded "Yer gonna do what?"

"There is nothing left for me here. The only place where there was ever _anything_ is gone" her bottom lip began to tremor, but he saw her swallow the tears back and continue "She's gone. I don't hear _anything_ anymore, not from the television or the radio, nothing. It's all gone and I'm still _here_" she looked around the apartment as if in disbelief.

He moved impossibly closer so that her breasts were pressed against his chest, but at that moment he didn't even give that a second thought. He needed to get through to her, to break whatever wall's needed breaking because he knew that she was in there somewhere, within that body was the Bolly he needed and if it was the last thing he ever did, he would find her.

"Now you listen 'ere" his voice an almost animistic growl "I don't know what game yer playing at, but I am puttin' an end to it. Don't you _dare_ say that you 'ave nothing 'ere coz yer've got more than you realise, more than you deserve – "

She scoffed at him and yet he continued; only this time his voice a little more forceful and he moved his face a little closer to hers, so close that he could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"While there is still air in my body I _will not_ let you through away everything yer've got and drink the rest away. I won't do it. Yer mean too much Alex" he had promised that the last time in his office would be the last time he would ever put his heart on the line and yet here he was doing it all over again, for her, he just hoped that this would be enough to break through.

"Don't act as if you care Gene. You're the one who shot me remember?" he knew she was saying those word just to hurt him, and it did.

She brushed passed him but he caught her wrist and pulled her close again "Yer _know_ that was an accident and that I'd give anythin' ter take it back" he was panting from his anger.

She didn't reply for a while, she just stared at him with those dead eyes. Ripping her wrist from his grip she spoke again "Yeah, well, do you know what?" she laughed a little nervous laugh and swallowed "when you shot me, I remember... um lying on the ground and this white light surrounded you, Chris, Ray and Shaz and I thought to myself "I'll never get the chance to say goodbye, I'll never share another drink at Luigi's, I'll never get another perm, I'll never fix things with you and tell you..."" her chin again began to tremble, her eyes filled with tears and he voice fighting to fight down a sob "But then I... I opened my eyes... and I saw her, oh god she was s...so beautiful and suddenly nothing else mattered because I...I had her in my arms and I knew she was all I was ever going to need" He didn't understand what she was talking about and yet with the sadness in her eyes, the pain in her voice and the continuing stream on tears, he knew that she believed what she was saying to be the truth. " and it wasn't like I was leaving anything behind because everything I ever loved a...about this place had turned against me, you turned against me Gene" she prodded him hard in the chest with her finger when saying his name. "I n...needed you and you turned away. I was reaching out, putting my trust in...into you a..and you left me on my own. So when I...I was home and holding her in my arms I knew I...I would never be alone again and now..." she looked around the apartment again "I'm _so_ lonely, lonelier than I have ever been and the only way to stop the pain is the drink" her words were quivering with sobs " and that's not even the hardest part, it's not the loneliness, it's having to live without her and having to go through the pain of forgetting her all over again and I can't do it Gene I can't do this by myself – " her voice cracked as she broke down. He wasn't even going to try and understand what she was talking about, but he knew that was sure that she needed some kind of help and he wanted to be that person to give it to her.

He gathered her broken form up in his arms and held her tight; letting her take the comfort she so obviously needed from him. He stroked at her chocolate coloured hair and whispered in her ear "You aint never gonna be alone, okay Alex? I should have cum sooner, shouldn't 'ave let yer get like this"

He felt her pull away from his embrace and with tears still streaming began to shout "Don't act as if you care now... It's too late, I needed you then and you weren't there for me. How can I be sure that you won't do it again, that if I let you back in you won't close the door on me again like you did before?"

"Because..."

**Thank you for reading and I really really hope you have enjoyed this! I would love to know what you guys thought. Only one more chapter left in this fic... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Last Chapter – Here it is! **

**For those who read "Let me go" I know that I have left it without an update for so long, but I do plan to upload something very soon... Blame my lack of updates on my A-levels!**

**Enjoy!**

"_Because..."_

He stopped, having to repress a laugh; he found it ironic that they were both so afraid of the same thing. Not much scared the Gene Genie anymore, he had seen too much shit to feel fear for most situations and yet just the _thought_ of giving everything he had to this woman scared the crap out of him and when he added the thought of being rejected he felt such stomach rippling fear the he didn't even know possible. Now, here she was, Alex Drake, telling him that she was afraid for the exact same reasons. Rejection is a bigger fear then death itself he concluded then.

He swore nervously under his breath knowing what he needed to say and yet somehow he could not find the right words.

"I erm... well because its erm.." he sighed. God he was shit at this. Yet she waited, her eyes puffy and bloodshot never moved from him.

"Y'know... every _day_ I would stare at the clock in me office and wait for yer to waltz back in like yer never left, with yer... dressing like a tart, talkin' yer psychiatry bollocks and drivin' me round the bend"

He paused for a second and hoped that she would correct him, that she would growl "psychology" in that sexy way that she did, but she didn't and instead she continued to stare at him, unblinking, waiting.

"Every-single-day I would wait for you coz without you Bol... Alex it..." No he wasn't just shit at this, he was very very shit. He sighed and started again "I 'ave given everything to this job coz I am the only one who can do it right! I am the only one who can keep the people safe, but I always done it alone, before you. Now... now I need you."

His voice gaining in strength as he approached on her again, getting dangerously close and yet she never flinched. "You wanna know for sure that I wont eva' leave yer then look at me Alex and you will see that you 'ave got your claws so deep in'ter my skin that there is no way out. You 'n me, were unbreakable.

He was so close, impossible close, closer than he had ever been. He could feel every breath; see every twitch and he could swear he could feel her heart pounding against his chest. His eyes bore into hers, her deep brown with the hint of emerald green, then he saw it, it was small but it was there. He saw a slight twinkle behind her dead eyes. He had seen his Bolly, she was there fighting to get through.

His eyes shot left and right between hers and the heat between them in that moment was almost unbearable, his breathing became short and quick as arousal pounded through his veins and slowly he could feel her lift her left arm bringing it lightly to his face. Her delicate fingers gently danced across his rough check causing his skin to burn with passion. His closed his eyes for a moment just letting the feeling overtake him, but then he felt her move towards him and his eyes shot open just in time to see her lips meet his. Her eyes were closed and her lips were so soft that he feared his own cracked lips would be too rough for her. It was agonisingly slow; their lips barely touching as they just breathed in each other, getting their scent, his eyes remained open because even looking at her he still couldn't believe what was happening to him. She pressed her lips a little harder against his and he did the same. It built slowly, the pace increasing, his disbelief succumbing to passion as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, engulfing her in his embrace. The pace continued to increase as their lips parted, electrified tongues danced and explored and before he knew what was happening, she had removed his tie and was undoing the buttons of his shirt.

An alarm bell rang loudly within his head.

He pulled back, panting from his raging arousal and looked straight into her eyes and all he could see was fear.

"What?" her voice sounded so small.

"No... Not like this" he shook his head defiantly.

"Don't you want to?"

_Stupid question _"Course I bloody want to, God it's all I 'ave been able ter think about this for the past year, even done bloody doodles, but this cant... I cant ..."

"Why?"

He ran his hand through his hair in desperation; he knew she was going to make this difficult "Coz' in yer state you will regret... _this_... In the morning, 'n I can't 'ave yer regretting it"

"But I won't..." she looked up at him with her wide eyes "I just wanted ... I erm... just wanted..."

"What Alex, what do yer want?" this was the question he could never find the answer to, one day she wants to go home, the next she wants nothing more than wine at Luigi's and some minor conversation, three months ago she wanted Summers head on a stick and now... now what does she want... him?

She stared at him, that dark coldness back in her eyes and he knew they had taken a step back. _ Shit _"I don't know" She replied, her voice little more than a whisper "I want... do you know what I want Gene?"

"If I did I wouldn't 'ave bloody asked yer"

"What I really want is to see my daughter one last time, to tell her that I'm sorry for having to leave her on her own without a mother because I know how hard that is. I want to be held in your arms and to believe that I can make it through this life without her and that everyday won't feel like the end of the world and that every night when I close my eyes I won't see her there crying out to me to come back... can you do that Gene" tears glistened again and her voice quivered "can you?"

"I don't know" he said very bluntly "But what I do know is that whenever you need me I will be there" he watched as a lone tear slid down her cheek and the smallest hint of a smile tug at her lips. That was his Bolly alright and Gene looked at her and realised that she had never looked so beautiful.

He open his arms "cum 'ere" and she obeyed, letting herself become wrapped in his embrace and soon the tears were streaming and he felt her small form begin to shake from the sobs.

"I'm s...s...so lost" her voice muffled within his shoulder.

He stroked her hair and sighed; how he wished he could remove whatever it was that caused her this much pain "I know"

He wasn't sure how long they were standing there before everything went silent; it was the kind of silence that was at the same time deafening and heavy. Her arms around his waist holding onto his jacket with what little energy they had left, her head was nuzzled into his shoulder and her breath rippling against his skin, he would happily stay with her in that moment forever.

He looked out of the window and saw that light was being lost as the darkness begun to take over. The sun sat along the horizon casting a montage of colours across the London skyline slowly being pulled under and letting the dominating dark shadow fall across London.

He looked down at Alex as she stood, unmoving within his arms and she looked so peaceful and yet he knew that she was not at peace. He could feel her becoming heavier and knew that she needed sleep and so gentle he lifted her and carried her onto her bed, she stirred lightly but did not object. He was about to leave when he felt her fingers grab his hand.

"Gene... stay" he looked at her for a moment and watched as her eyes flickered shut and took a place on the floor opposite the bed, in fact it was the same spot as when he first arrived. He sat and stared at her as darkness invaded the room and soon he could see nothing at all, but could only hear her rhythmic breathing. He sat and he thought; he thought about the shooting and what he had heard the _still_ unknown police officer say to her _"When I saw that you couldn't be corrupted I knew you would uncover rose"_ ... that she wouldn't be corrupted... He had thought about that sentence a lot over the past three months and somewhere deep in his heart he knew it was true. However he still couldn't understand why she hadn't come to him, he had thought that perhaps that _very_ officer had been trying to corrupt her and she had said no, but why hadn't she come to him? Did she not trust him enough? Did he not mean to her what she did to him? He sighed deeply at the questions circling round and round and round in his head, questions that had been tormenting him for the past three months, questions that he knew he may never answer. Maybe he thought to himself, _maybe_ one day he would ask her why and finally find the answers her craved, but would it be worth it? What would he gain if he were to bring this up in the future because she was obviously in too much pain to bring it up _now_? Was he just holding onto this anger because he was so used to being angry? Angry at the world, at her, at himself? If he let go of this anger what would he be left with? This anger was all that had got him through this last three months, without it what would he do?

His head began to hurt, too many questions.

He closed his eyes, leant his head against the wall and exhaled.

****

The pain in his neck caused him to wake and he instantly regretted falling asleep in that position. The room was still dark so he knew he couldn't have been asleep for too long, but the room was silent. No breathing, where was Bolly?

Instantly he pulled his neck from the wall and the pain shot through his back casing him to groan, he strained his eyes and could see that the bed lay empty. His heart rate increased slightly. He dragged his stiffened body from the floor and quickly stretched out his tired limbs.

"Alex?" his voice rung through the silent apartment but he didn't have to look far before he found her; her legs squashed under the oversized shirt she was wearing as she sat huddled in the corner of the sofa. He stood at the opposite end of the sofa and waited. He stole a look at his watch 1:12am, Luigi would have not long ago closed the bar and he realised that it was the first time in the many years that he had lived in London that he had missed lunch time.

Her voice broke his thoughts "I want to be angry with you Gene" her voice seemed almost monotone.

"Yeah well, what else is new?" he didn't move from his spot.

"I want to hate you because I know it was you that brought me back here and I know that I _should_ hate you for that but... Y'know I could hear you when I was in my coma?" He raised his eyebrows as she turned to look at him and he could see that the coldness was back in her eyes. He wanted to scream in frustration because they had been so close last time; he had been so close to seeing his Bolly once more, what had gone wrong? "I heard you say how you didn't mean to shot me and how sorry you were, how I needed to wake up because you couldn't do it on your own. I was having dinner at the time, with Molly, and your face came on the TV screen in my home... then everything started to blur and fade away and the next thing I know I felt you kissing my hand and I was back in 1982"

"What the 'ell are you jabbering on about?" he was still trying to recover from the fact that she actually could hear him whilst in the coma. Sam was always jabbering on about something like that, about bleeding comas and hearing things _"and I woke up here with you. Like Sam Tyler only this is my reality..." _ He frowned deeply. No he wouldn't think about this now, the pain of thinking about Sam was still hard to deal with and Alex was still babbling on.

She rubbed her hand through her hair in frustration, stood and slowly began walking towards him "You" the monotone in her voice was now gone as it was now a mix of emotions "You are _the_ most infuriating man I have ever met and yet, have I ever told you that?"

"Yer may 'ave mentioned it yeah"

"You're a rude, arrogant, borderline alcoholic and yet..." she stopped and he could see her eyes begin to glisten "when I'm with you I can't help but feel safe and all the hate that I _want_ to feel for you just evaporates and because I feel no anger I feel guilt because I feel like I am forgiving you and because I am forgiving you I am forgetting her and I _hate_ myself for that" a lone tear fell.

"I 'ave no idea what yer barking on about, but I know something" he reached out and wiped away the tear that ran down her cheek "jus' because yer moving on don't mean that you forget. I don't visit me brothers grave anymore, but it don't mean that I don't care for the stupid bastard" a small twinge a pain shot through him, as it always did when thinking about his brother, that stupid, stupid brother of his.

"But she's there Gene, and she is all alone and I'm here and if I enjoy my time here, even for one second then ... then I am betraying her"

"If there is one thing I know about you Drake it's that you don't do betraying... now I know there was a time when I forgot that but I aint ever gonna forget again" He watched as she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, obviously repressing the oncoming tears. He couldn't believe he was about to do this, again, where his heart on his sleeve, but she just seemed to drag it out of him, or maybe he was only will to do it for her. "Alex, yer told me that yer can't do this by yerself, well I know what that's like coz that's how it's been for the past three months without you, everyday a struggle. Now, I can promise yer I will be 'ere, I wanna be 'ere, I want you ter cum back and shout, sulk and fill my world with yer useless psychiatry bollocks" he stood and waited as her eyes still remained closed.

Then after what seemed like a decade, she began to smile, a real smile and the sight made him feel as light as a feather and he found that he was smiling himself, which was a rarity, he was sure she even crocked a small laugh.

"It's Psychology"

He opened his mouth and hesitated, her voice circling through his head

"_Bolly – "_

" – _Don't call me that... Please, just... don't"_ he dared it.

"Bolly?" his voice nervous as he awaited her response, she said nothing she just opened her eyes and he could still see the dullness within them and he questioned whether her spark would ever really relight, but he would do everything in his power to do so.

"Will you help me Gene?" she didn't specify how she needed help and that's because he knew it wasn't just the one thing that she needed help for and he knew it would take a very long time to get his old Bolly back, if he ever did.

"Every step of the way Lady Bolls, but..." he leaned in closer "First step... work. CID needs yer Bolly"

"Why do you even _want_ me to come back?"

"Well I've tried sneaking a peak at Raymondo's ass a couple of times but it aint the same"

Again she smiled and he felt as if he was being lifted into the clouds and yet he knew it was far from over, he had seen how quickly she could change, one minute it was his Bolly standing before him and the next a complete stranger. His feet stayed firmly on the ground.

"You realise it isn't going to be easy" her eyes piercing his.

"When 'as anything with you ever been _easy"_

"You're all I have now... If I let you in, I need you to promise me that you will never leave me again, because I don't know what I would do... I don't know how I would cope" again her voice trembled and he cursed himself for causing this doubt she had in him, because after all it _had_ been him that had closed the door on her.

"I promise yer Bolly I won't ever leave yer"

"How can you be sure?"

"Oh I'm sure" she gave him a look telling him that she needed more than just a few lousy words and he could see exactly what she was looking for. She wanted to hear those three _magic_ words that you only ever hear in soppy love films, but that just wasn't him, but that didn't mean that he didn't, or that she wasn't everything to him. He sighed, composing his thoughts "I'm not gonna buy yer roses and chocolates, I won't complement yer when yer look nice and I defiantly wont remember any important dates like yer birthday, but I can hold you when yer want me to, I can catch yer when yer fall and give you everything I've got n' hope that it'll be enough"

She looked at him and squinted slightly as if deciding whether or not she should believe him and let him back into her heart once more. Gene stood there motionlessly waiting for her response with each second felling like a year, until she finally spoke.

"You do realise that some days are going to be just as bad as today? When I forget the colour of her hair or when I forget the sound of her voice, because I know I will forget those small things until there is nothing left and knowing that kills me. It's like a terminal disease slowly destroying me, piece by piece. You ... You'll be here through it all?"

"Yer"

"I want to believe that" her voice a mere whisper as the pressure of the retain sobs chocked her voice.

"As long as you need me, I'll be 'ere"

Then the tears escaped and once again he took her in his embrace holding her as if he was never going to let go. He knew it would be slow and hard at times helping her through whatever heartache she was obviously suffering, but he knew that _one_ _day _soon she will walk into CID in that white leather jacket and then the week after that their bickering would start again and then her psycho bollocks would reappear into his life and soon normality would return, but he would have to wait. Although, that wasn't a problem, he would wait forever and a day for her.

Her tears stained his shirt, along with all the other tears she has shed that night, but he would be there to dry them all. Then a thought occurred, a thought that he had refused to acknowledge up until that moment and yet now he could not escape; _what if she never got better? What if normality never returned? _The question caused him to frown deeply and to cause ache to his already bruised heart. He had never seen her like this before and looking at her now he couldn't see a way for the Bolly he used to know to return. He felt as her body stopped shaking from the sobs and soon all was quiet and all Gene could hear was the never ending questions in his mind.

Then, she looked up at him with those big brown eyes, red and puffy from crying and yet just as beautiful as they had ever been. Her hair, although unattained and flat still held that light shimmer that reflected from the moonlight shining through the window. She looked stunning. Then standing there as they were she lightly brought her head to his and gently pressed her lips to his, for only a second, but from that kiss Gene's questioning mind was silenced and he knew that his Bolly was there. She pulled away and when she reopened her eyes and simply gave him a small smile, telling him that he and she were in this together and Gene knew that, in time, normality _would_ return.

They stood silent for what seemed like a life time before she spoke "Big day tomorrow"

He sent her a small questioning glance.

"Well, you said that you were tired at looking at Ray's arse so I thought I would bring mine back"

He smiled lightly at her, knowing that if she were to catch him looking at her arse tomorrow he would be in for one of her famously loud rants; although her was sure she secretly liked it. Oh, she was one of a kind that was for sure. He looked at her clock sitting on the side and read the time: 2:27 "Well, we 'ave just ova' five hours before were meant ter be in the office. Time fer bed I think" yet saying this he still didn't move.

"I... I can't sleep Gene... I just see her face. I feel like I haven't slept in years"

"I'll 'elp yer sleep"

She gave him a glare "how do you plan on doing that?"

"I could sing yer a lullaby"

She smiled again and Gene wished he could just freeze time. She took his hand and led him silently into the bedroom before falling to sleep almost instantly in his arms. He did not sleep though, and didn't think he would ever sleep again if he was to hold her as he was now each night. He couldn't sleep because he didn't want to wake up and find that it had all been a dream and so he lay awake listening to her rhythmic breathing along with the morning birds twitters. He simply lay there taking in the feel of her body heat against his skin and how her hair softly stroked his skin like silk.

He felt her stir lightly in his arms and spoke unknowingly "I'm... I'm sorry Molly... You'll be okay...I know... I'm okay... Gene" Not what she said didn't make any sense and yet he was able to draw meaning from those fragmented sentences. She was letting go of whatever it was that had caused her this much pain. He wondered if he would ever know the truth behind Molly, if he would ever find out where she was, if she even existed. He doubted it, but that didn't matter now, he knew from those unconscious words she spoke that his Bolly was on her way back to him.

**THE END**** – Thank you to everyone who has been reading this and to those who have reviewed! I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it =D Thank you all so much! Please I would love love love it if you could leave me a review and tell me what you thought about the ending =D Thanks again x **


End file.
